The Den
The Den (Formally The Dumptruck) "Always warm and wet" Please report any changes. Room Owner Kongregate: Nobody really owns the den, nor is there any moderators that actively chat here, it was previously owned by Dr_g_sto, and restless fox before that. A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck, The Den is a fun place with lots of exciting regs. The name was changed from the Dumptruck to The Den when Restless Fox became the owner, and changed the name to The Den because foxes live in dens, not dumptrucks. Remembered regulars of The Den DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's OK, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Magical_Otter: Keeps the place lived up at night, Wears a wizard hat like the one from Fantasia, the one with Mickey Mouse in it. "Wait, when the hell did I become a reg?" Deathmaster12123: '''Is on a lot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. This frenchie is hawktail's hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Him is a mouse furry. Yu-gi-oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. '''barinski: started off in the Dumptruck, and quickly became a regular face. Was in the Dumptruck when RestlessFox (R.I.P.) first took ownership and decided to rename it to the Den. stayed until all the regulars but himself left, and decided it was his time to. spent a bit in the Village, then retired for about a year, but he is back and ready to reclaim his place as King Failzor in the Den. KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Orrecommander: A Dumptruck Vet, was on extended absence until recently. Now is common in the Den. thestateofmind: Possibly the youngest of the regs. Rp'd with Aryaelvinsword and L0lsmilyface every night.This is ValiantCore's old profile. Regulars of The Den csk8er: Stops into the den to chat every now and then. Pretty cool guy in general. Only gets on after hes had way too much sugar, which is always a fun thing. L0LSmilyface: A quite popular den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, a lot... In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree! (Sometimes visits whenever she can. Often she misses then Den, but doesn't have much time...) Corando: Another of the older regs. Funny, sarcastic user. He is always on about sex, very perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! If you find that creepy guy on the bus awesome. Best bro's with RevengedJaack. mastermanEX: In the chat often, but doesnt usually say anything. The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguments frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is arguing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the argument up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. thatonedoctor: '''The Den's time traveler. Answers to Tod, only by Saturos.. '''AOMRocks20: Does a lot of RP, which is fine if you don't mind. Usually pretty friendly. He's very active and spends countless hours in the den. ForeverPeaceful: '''The Russian/Norwegian of the Den. Nicknamed Fope, he hangs around arguing with people, usually shutting them down. '''RevengedJaack: The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Tamarisk5. Accidentally made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being in love with him. BaconPantsKid: '''Resident sexual deviant. Good for disturbing prepubescent randomfags so deeply that they flee the Den and never return. Often seen in the mornings when he's supposed to be working. '''Shadowfox9990: '''Nicknamed "the spirit of the den", she is very active. If ever you visit her house, be sure to say hello to all of the dens regs, which are surely hiding someplace within the house. '''King_of_luck_777: I'm back! Gonna try to be more active this time. Will go by King, Kol or 777. KF5AQX: An old reg. Now returned to assist in retaking the cesspit that The Den has become. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. ValiantCore: The sex demon. Sexes up everyone, every night. Joins The Den at almost the same time every day, with new stories, so gather 'round children, and listen to the tales of the outside world. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) Devin1337: Total fucking dickbutt. Gave up the den hopefully forever WW2whiz: Creator of the Wiki. He's witty at times, and pretty easy to carry out conversations with. Is the whiz of all things WW2. jjj_9: 'Come on guys, I was in the Dumptruck, I swear! '''pyroa: '''One of the oldest, most active veterans of the den. The town drunk of the Den, and a total edgefag. Controversial Regs '''The list for regs that are highly controversial. It is not an exclusive list, people on this list can be in any of the other lists. Basically an unwanted reg, but apparently unwanted is too harsh a word. These users have been hated by many users, and often start a lot of trouble in the chat room, usually intentionally. Often they are underage, and have not been on in a long while. EDIT ONLY YOUR NAME, DO NOT REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS LIST. thank you. If you feel like adding somebody to this list, feel free. However if they are in any other list, do not remove them. ' 'Blueaman: 'This guy gets his decription in bold print, because it needs to be seen. Flat out annoying, always annoying people and bugging them to do something. ' '''spyderkween13: '''Enjoys spending time with randoms, and often gets in fights with the dumptruck vets. '''bloogut: '''An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. '''sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. Why are they here then? nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. also known as.... nvm RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. :( Spartan171/ksthultz17: '''The retard the brought you such great hits such as "SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM" and another that went "HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi". On itunes today. '''archangellockit: A jackass that edited the wiki and causes problems for entertainment. Should be baptized in hate whenever he is on. XtheAngel: Another 13 year old, this one likes to be an ass and is a pervy asshole, If anything just mute him. tfore: 'You know that kind of loser that shouts things like "Cake is a lie" but has never played Portal? Or Spams stuff like "I like pie"? If you dont, congratz, You havent met this retard. His wit is shorter than his penis and his parents divorced long ago. If only we can mute such people in real life. '''firebot: '''Everyone hates them- people who can't accept losing. If he starts losing in an RP, he starts whining and spamming weird faces. Use caution when you come in contact with firebot- and the mute button if necessary. Rules and Regulations '''Role-playing is NOT ALLOWED. '''There are role-play specific rooms, go there. '''Enlgish Only. '''This is a rule anyways, there are rooms for different languages, or private messaging. Don't troll. Just... just no. Spoon: Trolololol No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be surprised or offended, please. 'Role-playing is NOT ALLOWED. MOST IMPORTANT RULE:Respect the regulars and vets. Only edit the wiki if you are serious about it. Change changes in the wiki. 'Role-playing is NOT ALLOWED.' Den Den Den Den Category:Chat rooms without room owners